The Mysterious Invaders
by Az-ArtRage
Summary: Some kind of other race tries to take over earth, without knowing of course that Zim is on there. He tries to stop them, but fails. He has no other choice than to ask Dib to defeat them and some ZADR magic starts to happen.
1. Starting Off

**Warning: This is a ZADR fanfic meaning YAOI! BoyxBoy or well BoyxAlien**

**Rating****: T-M Starts off T will get to M**

**Updated: 4-15-14**

_**Zim: (( Me ))**_

_**Dib: ((CyberDuckling at deviantart)) She draws ZADR just to let you know.**_

**Authors Note: We are a bit new to writing a group fanfic, so if you see any mistakes and errors please forgive us for we our human~**

**Zim: Yes. Yes. We are ALL Human-worm babies... I AM NORMAL!**

**Me: Yes honey we know your an attention whore, desperately trying to get Dib to notice your TRUE feelings for him. **

**-Reaches to pet Zim's antennas-**

**Zim: WHAT!? You Dare mock ZIM and accuse him of 'liking' the Dib-thing, then attempt to touch my antennas, Y-YOU FLITHLY HUUUMAN!**

**-Jolts back yelling ****angrily-**

**Me: Aw, come on. We all know how this will end. - Wink- Can I just touch one please~**

**Zim: N-NO! Stay away from ZIM!**

**-Runs off-**

**Me: Well poo~ -Major pouty face- Anyway please enjoy our lovely little story.**

* * *

**POV. DIB**

It was late at night when Dib was sitting outside on the roof of his house, watching into empty space as he used to do long before Zim arrived on earth. Fighting this alien was tiring him slowly but surely and he was looking forward to the day he would be finally able to defeat him. But he knew it would still be a long way to go since no one was believing him - yet.

As he stared into the night sky, he suddenly noticed something similar to a comet passing by. At least he thought it was one, but this one seemed to be bigger than everything he has ever seen before. He widened his eyes at that. "What the...?", he yelled and closed his eyes, waiting for the comet to hit the ground. But nothing happened. No sound, no explosion... nothing. "Where... Where did it go?", he wondered to himself.

* * *

**POV. ZIM**

After the long eventful day of Dib, once again, trying to prove to everyone at Skool that I, **ZIM!**,was not one of those filthy worm babies. I had head to my base, where I was now down in my lab working on my latest plan to conquer this digesting dirt filled planet. When my Computer sounded the alarms.

"Hm?! What is this? Computer! Why are the alarms going off!" Stopping what I was currently doing to see what and why the alarms were sounding off.  
'I bet its that Dib-thing again here to distract me from my evil planning' I sighed as I thought to myself marching towards the Computer.  
_-Sir, there seems to be a large cruiser headed fast towards the planet, and its doesn't appear to be irken-_

"**IS IT IRKEN!"** I exclaimed, while I subconsciously slammed my hands down on the control panels the were in front of me, slightly cutting off the computer. I was hoping to Irk that it was the my tallests coming here with the Massive to assist me with taking over this waste of a planet. So that I could finally prove to them that I, ZIM was a true Irken invader.

_-UH. I just said that it **WASN'T** Irken.-_ The Computer annoyingly said back. _-It doesn't look like that of any of the planets I have in my database either- _It added still annoyed by Zim cutting him off.

I frowned and bent my antennas down flat to my head, displeased to hear that it wasn't the Massive. Sighing in slight angry and frustration at the computer, I finally spoke.

"Well then. Since you have to no useful information on this mysterious cruiser, I will go and find out for myself what it is that these unwanted creatures want." I turned my back to the computer heading toward the elevator and stepped in, not before yelling. "GIR! Prepare the cruiser."

The familiar 'Yes Sir!' of Gir, followed by he's usual childish screams, that could be easily heard from above him. The elevator started up, moving upward at a fast pace to the ground level of his base, having no idea to the extent that the later events would lead to. Changing everything the Irken had known since being sent to this planet.

* * *

**((This is really the first time either one of us has really ever done a fanfic like this. So please forgive us for any and all mistakes we make along the way))**

**Reviews would be lovely and much appreciated.**


	2. Heading Out

******Warning: This is a ZADR fanfic meaning YAOI! BoyxBoy or well BoyxAlien**

**Rating****: T-M Starts off T will get to M**

**Updated: 4-15-14**

_**Zim: Me**_

_**Dib: ((CyberDuckling at deviantart)) She draws ZADR just to let you know.**_

* * *

I was looking around, almost in panic, not being able to find what was flying past me. I almost had trouble keeping my balance to not fall off of the roof top. I looked down at some people passing by with their dogs who didn't give me the impression that they had seen what just happened up in the sky. "Of course...", I said to myself, "No one but me has seen it. This is getting so old!" I sighed and started thinking. "There is no way that a comet this big would NOT hit the ground without any kind of explosion or anything. I didn't even hear anything. This is not normal...", I thought aloud, "and as usually, when something isn't normal, the way always leads me to... Zim!"

Just when the thought of Zim hit my mind, I started to panic. I ran my hands through my hair, ripping a few small strains of hair out while doing so. My heart was beating faster than it ever did and I had trouble keeping my breath calm. "That's it! That must be it! Zim has ordered his leaders to earth! He's planning an invasion. And there is absolutely NOTHING I can do against it! No one is ever going to believe me, no one would ever listen... How should I defeat an entire race on my own? ... Okay, Dib! Don't panic! Maybe he just... brought a friend down to earth or something... don't... panic!"

While Dib was still in his panic, a window of the house opened and Gaz put her head out, annoyed as usual. "Could you please stop talking with yourself, idiot? I can't bear your voice anymore, I can even hear it in here...", she said.

"Gaz!", Dib exclaimed, "It is possible that Zim is planning an invasion! We need to find Dad! Maybe he knows a way to stop him!"

"Stop fooling around and come inside. Dinner's ready...", Gaz answered and shrugged off what her brother said and appeared inside again.

"Just as I thought... then it is all about me!", Dib said and went down the roof top, leaving the house to make his way over to Zim's house.

* * *

**((This Chapter was proudly brought to you by the one and only CyberDuckling you can find her on deviantart. The next chapter is on me so be patient please.)) **


	3. Adventure

**Warning: This is a ZADR fanfic meaning YAOI! BoyxBoy or well BoyxAlien**

**Rating****: T-M Starts off T will get to M**

**Updated: 4-16-14**

_**Zim: Me**_

_**Dib: ((CyberDuckling at deviantart)) She draws ZADR just to let you know.**_

* * *

ZIM's POV.

The elevator stopped as it had reached the ground level. Which took little to no time at all. I looked at the surrounding area to see my familiar kitchen... bathroom... Whatever!

I had ingenuously disguised the entrance of my lab as a common human house hold appliance. A 'Trash Can' as they called it.

'Those stupid humans would never see through such a brilliant disguise! For I am ZIM! An almighty Irken Invader and doing such a thing was expect from any and all invaders.' I thought to myself as a grin formed on my face. Folding my arms across my chest feeling a sense of pride and fulfillment washed over my whole body. Giving me shivers... almost.

This was one of our many rules. "All Invaders much be a master of deceiving their enemy in order to gain their trust and find out their weaknesses." I announced some what softly to myself. Memories of invader training filled my thoughts, as I could remember almost word for word of the long list of rules and other important information the tallests had told us our first day of training.

I couldn't help but continue on till I finish one of my favorite rules. Which felt more like a quote that I took to heart greatly.

"Once knowing this vital piece of information, the invader would then use it against them thus helping them to conquer their planet!" A memory of a large crowd of Irkens cheering echoed through out my brain, which brought a faint smile to my face. That is... until an unpleasant memory of a certain human came to my mind. Invading my once happy thoughts. What was once a smile turned into a scowl as I clenching my now fists tighter.

"These disguises worked on every filthy stinking human but, _him!_" Adding a hiss to the last word I had said before muttering out with a sigh. "Damn Dib-thing." I whispered out.

No matter how much I tried, he always seemed to see though ALL of my disguises! The first day we meet in Skool, he saw through my GENIUS human disguise, and to think, if the other students wouldn't have believed my "skin conduction" story I would have had gotten my cover blown the first day! THE FIRST ONE! Just the thought of it made my antennas flatten to my head in anger. "All because of that... THAT! BIGHEADED DIB-STINKING HUMAN!"

_"**MASTA! WHY IS YOUR FACE ALL RED**?" _Gir practically screamed at me pointing to my face. I didn't notice Gir or the fact that I was still standing in the elevator. Lost in my thoughts about... 'No...**NO, NO, NO, NO, NO**!' Turning my head to the side I brought up my right arm to my face quickly trying to hid the Redness from Gir. Doing so I marched out of the elevator heading towards the stairs.

"N-No reason!" I snapped back. "**GIR!** Is the cruiser prepared or not!" I quickly change the subject while I proceeded up the stairs.

_"Yup!" _Gir squeaked in replay, throwing his arms in the air running up the steps.

"Excellent! I will be leaving immediately" The heat on my face had started to go down, figuring this meant the redness had started to disappeared I dropped my arms back to my side. Finally reaching my cruiser I hopped in and started configuring the coordinates to where the mysterious unknown cruiser had landed.

"Gir, I want you to stay here and guard the base while I go and see what these unwanted creatures think their doing on this dirt filled planet." I punched in the last few things then the cruiser closed and started up with a soft hum.

_"OKIE DOKIE~!" _Gir replayed as the roof to the base open up, allowing the cruiser to fly up into the night sky and soon out of sight. It was heading at fast pace towards the mysterious cruiser and its unknown passengers

"Now its time to see who these Intruders are and great rid of them, immediately."

* * *

**Cliff hanger~ I know how much everyone loves those, right? ****I really busted my butt on this chapter.**

** It was going to be finished last night but right after finishing my HW I started yawning to the point of tears coming out of my eyes so off to bed I went.**

**Anyways. Thank you for reading this far. Review would be wonderful.**

**((I even made it so you don't need to have an account to post a review, isn't that kind of me -nudge nudge- *wink, wink*))**


	4. Looking For Answers

**Warning: This is a ZADR fanfic meaning YAOI! BoyxBoy or well BoyxAlien**

**Rating****: T-M Starts off T will get to M**

**Updated: 4-17-14**

_**Zim: Me**_

_**Dib: ((CyberDuckling at deviantart)) She draws ZADR just to let you know.**_

_******Authors Note: We are a bit new to writing a group fanfic, so if you see any mistakes and errors please forgive us for we our human~**_

* * *

I was running as fast as my feet would allow me to over to Zim's house. But just before he reached the entrance to his yard, he saw how the roof opened and his ship flew out of it. Seeing this was not much of a cure for my panic. My one eye twitched nervously and I watched the ship fly into the direction where this mysterious "comet" was supposed to land. "I knew it! Zim is gonna meet his leaders! There is something I need to do! We'll all be doomed if I don't stop him!", I said to myself, but then shook my head and looked at my own hands. "Stop talking to yourself, Dib! You're wasting time!"

I ran back to my house, in need to get Tak's ship that I kept in my garage ever since Tak 'left' it on earth. I managed to fix it - with a bit of Gaz' help - and could now use it for my own advantage. Secretly I hoped that anyone living in Zim's neighbourhood would have seen his ship rising from his roof, but of course no one seemed to have noticed anything. But I needed to focus. I would follow Zim with the ship and find out what exactly would be going on, though I had no idea what I would do when there actually are the Leaders of Zim's race. Starting a fight would be useless as long as I am on my own, this was a matter of fact. But for now, there wasn't much time left to think about a plan. There wasn't even enough time to run home to get Tak's - or MY - ship, but I needed it. I had no other choice since walking would take even more time.

I opened up the garage, jumping into the ship and starting it to fly off into the direction Zim was flying to. I took my camera with me to make pictures of what I would probably get to see. Otherwise no one would believe me... would anyone believe me even when I'd show them pictures?

Ever since Zim joined our class, I was the only one looking right through his poor disguise. Of course I was, since I was born I dreamed of becoming a paranormal investigator. I would smell an alien from 10 miles and I sure would see one when an alien would stand in front of me. Zim was making it easy for me, though. Did he really thought a wig and contacts would be enough to fool me? Green skin, no ears, his disgust whenever he has meat, or food in general, in front of him, the way his body used to react to water... It was all not normal. But no matter how foolish and idiotic his excuses were, everyone believed him. Everyone, but me. And at times it gets really frustrating. But I know that one day I will be able to defeat him. Maybe even today... ?

During the flight after Zim's ship, I tried to contact him and even succeed. I needed to speak to him, ask him what he was planning, even though I expected no answer. "ZIM!", I yelled as I tried to get in touch with him through our bord computers, "CARE TO TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON? I know that this unidentified flying object I saw earlier must have something to do with YOU! You are not gonna get through with it, Zim! No matter what you're planning, but I will stop you!"

* * *

**Dun,Dun,DUN! Oh them Cliffhangers, got to love them. **

**School has been driving me nuts lately. I don't know way, it's not like it has anything to do with my lack of motivation and sleep. Right?**

* * *

_Quote__:__Old habits are hard to brake and new ones are easy to form. By AZ, for no reason. _


End file.
